


DAY 2 - Cum denial

by E_Leonora



Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Canon Era, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Detective L and his suspect have fun in their shared room, and they're experimenting a little.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588636
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	DAY 2 - Cum denial

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Second one-shot story for this writting challenge. It will be mix of stories from Death note fandom (LxLight pairing) and Naruto fandom (Naruto x Sasuke pairing) what prompt was the most relevant to the pairing, I wrote that couple into the story on said day. Enjoy. :)

L tugged at the handcuffs, which were attached to the headboard of the bed. He trembled all over his body and breathed quickly.

"P-please... Light." L spoke in a low and trembling voice.

Light was still stimulating L's erogenous zones on his feet with his tongue and with lips. Right now he sucked his thumb, and when he was done, he switched to the sole and began to lick it slowly, moving from side to side and enjoying the sounds the other man was making.

Then he looked up, admired L's big erection, and said, "Detective L, I don't think I heard you well."

L groaned, but refused to repeat.

Twice in a row, Light almost brought him to an orgasm and then broke off and continued to tease him.

"I'm slowly starting to regret agreeing to this..." said the detective.

Light just smiled and spoke, "be patient a little more, it will pay off in the end."

L let out a frustrated sigh and then began to moan again as Light began to lick the space between his fingers. "Aaaahhhh... ooohhh..." now his cock released a few drops of precum.

The younger man watched him with satisfaction. Although he was hard too, and horny, he tried to concentrate on L's pleasure. 

But it started to be a very difficult task.

Then he slowly began to kiss him up the leg and moved up until he reached L's member. He licked it a couple of times, and then he put it all in his mouth. The detective immediately felt relieved. It was enough to just move his head up and down a couple of times and bring him back to a pre-orgasmic state. Then Light removed his head again and looked at the frustrated detective with a grin on his lips.

"Fuck, Light! You bastard!" detective swore.

"Hmmm, L, I wouldn't advise to you to use such language in a situation like this."

"Fuck, I just need to come..." L replied desperately.

" I would advise you to use slightly different words that would have some effect." Light repried.

The black-haired man knew what the other was thinking, but he was reluctant to beg. That was not his style.

For a few seconds nothing was happening, so L raised his head slightly to catch the man's gaze. Light watched him silently with unreadable expression on his face. It sends chills mixed with excitement through L's body.

Then suddenly Light came closer to him, and he dipped his hand into the detective's black wisps of hair and draw him closer in a passionate kiss.

Rarely did they kiss, but when they did, L always felt as if the world around them had stopped. He returned the kiss hungrily, eager to absorb every moment. At some point, he had forgotten his already slowly painful erection and his overwhelming desire to come.

When Light broke the kiss, L returned to the harsh reality and his desire for the man's lips was even stronger now. 

The suspect was quite able to play with his feelings. And he, as a Detective, was slowly losing the battle.

Light crossed over his neck and began licking it. Then he added a few light bites to it. 

"Aaaahhh..." It sent waves of pleasure into his aroused prick.

Suddenly he felt a squeeze on both his nipples. Light began to play with them as he sucked on his neck.

"Mmmmm... aaaahhhh."

"You like it, don't you?"

Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Light grabbed his member with one hand and started to stimulate him.

"Light..."

"Yes?"

"T-this time, p-please, make me cum..."

"I'm afraid that I didn't hear that." Light replied and grinned.

L rolled his eyes, but said it louder. "FUCKING PLEASE, LIGHT, MAKE ME COME!..."

"Enough?"

"Well, that was better." Light still had that grin on his face. "Now, come for me, detective. I wanna see It."

Light licked him once more to use his saliva to move easier, and he continued to pump him until L began to experience an explosive orgasm.

L screamed with pleasure and large jets of cum were shoot into the air. Some of it ends up on his stomach and some drops end up on his chin and face.

"Holly fuck, L. That was a nice fountain." Light said impressed. He couldn't take his eyes off the scene.

When L was empty, he stayed to lay on the bed motionless, and he was breathing heavily. He was spent, but his member didn't fully soften. As for it, it would probably wanted another round.

Light released L's hands, and lay beside him. His cock was also hard, and eager for attention, but he didn't want to rush the detective.

When L recovered a little, he turned to Light and said, "it was great, Light. You want me to return the same treatment, or would you like to try it another time?"

Light looked back at him and said, "Hmmm... surprise me." A devilish smile appeared on his face, and L knew the fun had just begun.


End file.
